1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a disengaging mechanism for a friction clutch which is arranged in a motor vehicle between an internal combustion engine and a transmission flanged to the internal combustion engine by a casing and is rotatable about an axis. The disengaging mechanism comprises a release bearing element. A guide pipe is fastenable in the casing coaxially to the axis of rotation and penetrates the release bearing element axially. The release bearing element is guided radially at the guide pipe so as to be axially movable. The disengaging mechanism also includes a clutch lever for transmitting clutch actuating forces to the release bearing element. The clutch lever is swivelably fastened to the casing via a joint.
The invention is further directed to a disengaging mechanism for a friction clutch which is arranged in a motor vehicle between an internal combustion engine and a transmission flanged to the internal combustion engine by the casing and is rotatable about an axis. The disengaging mechanism comprises a guide pipe which is fastenable in the casing coaxially to the axis of rotation. A release bearing element is guided radially at the outer circumference of the guide pipe so as to be axially movable. The disengaging mechanism also includes a clutch lever for transmitting clutch actuating forces to the release bearing element. The clutch lever is swivelably fastened to the casing via a joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German reference DE-OS 23 22 247 discloses a self-centering release bearing which is held in frictional contact at a clutch lever so as to be displaceable radially by means of a plurality of spring clamps. The spring clamps also fix a guide sleeve which slides on a guide pipe between the release bearing and the clutch lever.
British reference GB-2 046 359 A discloses a release bearing whose guide sleeve can be snapped onto a release lever when installed in the vehicle by means of locking pins which are formed integral with the guide sleeve.
French reference FR-2 577 291 discloses a self-centering release bearing arrangement in which the release bearing, the guide pipe and a pressing disk can be preassembled by means of a clamping ring. The pressing disk is contacted during operation by a clutch fork that is separately mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,500 discloses a mechanism of the type mentioned above in which a release bearing arrangement, a clutch lever and a guide sleeve are components that are prepared separately from one another and are first joined upon installation in the vehicle.
In previous solutions, the individual components or component groups of the disengaging mechanism were assembled only during the course of installing the transmission at the engine. This made warehousing of parts and assembly more difficult. In the event of a faulty positioning of the individual parts relative to one another, the transmission had to be separated from the engine again in order to undo the defect.
In order to compensate for axial play in the individual component parts of the disengaging mechanism in the operation-ready state, it is conventional to provide a preloading spring which pretensions the clutch lever relative to the friction clutch. The preloading spring is commonly integrated in the hydraulic slave cylinder of the disengaging mechanism which is to be mounted subsequently. It has also been attempted to install the preloading spring between the clutch lever and the casing. However, this requires separate means for securing the assembly during installation, which means would have to be introduced from the outside through an opening in the casing. After assembly, the opening would have had to be resealed by means of a rubber cap.